I Had a Heart Then
by VitaeCursus
Summary: Story of my Youtube Video, "I Had a Heart Then ;Vincent;" account: Savagekey12. Continuation of "In Your Bright Blue Eyes"


A/n: Vincent's story.

Past:

Lucrecia and Vincent have known each other for years. In fact; they had their own family. In their family there was Vincent, Lucrecia and their daughter, Kairi Valentine who was a sweet, bubbly, happy child. Although they did move a lot because of Lucrecia's work, but none of them minded, as long they were together. Of course—not everything was perfect. Professor Hojo was Lucrecia's boss, and well Lucrecia was a young, beautiful, charming woman—not to mention smart. All there was in his way was the brat and her fool of a husband—the Turk. His own charm, of course caught Lucrecia's attention. So she went with him and he led her to think she was in love with him. He used more of his tricks and schemes to tear the three apart—underestimating of course, their child, Kairi. He approached the girl, being scared, Kairi screamed. The scream caught her bothersome father's attention, so he came. Right when he did, he did NOT like what e saw but before he could get his daughter away from the mad scientist—Hojo shot him. Kairi was subdued and Lucrecia came. Overwhelmed with guilt, after Hojo finished with his, "useless corpse" she tried reviving her husband. This process drove her mad, of course, and she let whatever happen to her happen. She later became pregnant with Hojo's child—and was injected with Jenova cells to get the egg inside of her with the same cells. Though, in this madness and depression, she somehow forgot all about her daughter Kairi. Much like her father, Kairi was experimented on by Hojo. Jenova cell and Project G cells were implanted in the child—giving her the power of a monster.

Once Lucrecia found her daughter, she broke down completely. After having her second child, Hojo immediately took the young silver haired baby away. This, caused Lucrecia more depression, after putting her daughter in a deep, restless, ageless sleep and placed her in a coffin. With her safe, she could focus on Vincent—of course the decaying tissue continued. Hojo, of course, mocked the young woman, causing her pain. She injected Chaos in him, though at first it did not work, after the Pura Materia calmed him down—she placed that in him too. The results stayed the same and she ran away.

Present

Vincent woke up thirty years later in a coffin, he remembers waking up as a monster and doing this—not knowing the outcome of his family. Though, he did promise himself to avenge them and himself. Soon enough, he found himself working with 'Rebels' only after he saw Hojo's name in a report. In a mission to break SHINRA down, Vincent saw said scientist. Before he could shoot and kill the man he despised, the building exploded and Yuffie to the rescue.

Later on, on the Highwind, Vincent gets a new mission by Reeve. After, he goes into the depths of the ship after hearing a name—Kairi Valentine, with this new information, he starts to lose control of the monster within.

He sees more visions of Lucrecia—like a repeat of SHINRA manor. When he gains control, he looks ahead and sees a girl-and she is reading something. Two others walk by saying, "Have you heard of that freak, Kairi Valentine?"

The girl is quite upset by this, but when she turns she sees Vincent staring at her. "Hello, I'm Kairi," she told the man.

Vincent starts to get a headache and hears the same girl say to him in another time, "Here—I picked you some flowers!"

He falls to the floor, and a worried Kairi runs for help. He keep son seeing Lucrecia and all of his regrets come into the front of his mind.

Later, he goes to where Lucrecia is—the crystal cave. There, he spends most of his time until someone calls for him for missions, information gatherings etc;.

Later on a mission, he finds out that he can turn people to stone in his Chaos form—that is how they capture Genesis Rhapsodos.

Another time in the cave, Lucrecia comes out to talk to him. She states her regrets and her mistakes. She smiles and turns to Vincent, "So you found her huh? Protect her more than I ever did-please."

After this, Vincent calls her name and when he opens his eyes—he is back in the mission. Kairi, in trouble calls out for anyone and this gives Vincent new resolve to protect her even more—which results in him going into Chaos. After saving Kairi, she asks his name. Knowing not to let her know his true identity, he states frankly, "My name is Vincent."

Kairi thanks her savoir and as commander of the operation, he tells her and everyone to retreat and that he has it. He gives one last look to Kairi, summons his gun and flies up. Vincent, with his new resolves burning within the depth of his cold soul and heart—giving a new burning passion to keep her safe.


End file.
